


Revelations

by cadkitten



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 4th of July is a time for family and friends. Steve has nowhere to go and no one to be with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violet-midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=violet-midnight).



> This is not my usual fandom, I just had to write it after the movie. I hope it doesn't suck too badly, so I'm sorry if it's out of character!

It’d been a long day and Tony was anything but pleased; nothing was going his way at all. First, the parts he’d been waiting on hadn’t arrived, and then some idiot had started ransacking downtown, causing him and the team to have to go and clean things up. Somewhere in all that, his suit had gotten damaged. Now he stood in his penthouse, mostly naked, having taken to wearing underwear and a tank top under his suit in the horrible July heat.

Most of the team had departed, having their own family to attend to on this oh-so patriotic day. Even Thor had returned to Asgard to visit with Loki and the rest of his family. That left Steve sitting out on his balcony, a forlorn look on his face. He supposed the other had no one to go to and nothing to do, despite it also being his birthday. It nagged somewhere in the back of his mind that no one had even wished him a happy birthday so far besides Tony himself.

Tony sighed, grabbing two tumblers of whiskey and heading out to sit down next to the other. Silently, he passed one glass to the blond, holding up a finger and shaking his head at the other’s look that clearly said he was going to argue. “No complaints, Steve. Just drink this one with me tonight.”

Steve just bowed his head, taking the glass and turning it round-and-round in is hand. “Tony?”

“Yeah?”

“How do you do this all the time?” I mean… you’re alone except Pepper, right?” He looked up at the other then, taking a sip of the amber liquid and doing his best not to make a face at the taste.

Tony’s face took on a dark look for a moment and then he murmured, “You learn to depend on yourself and no one else, that’s all there is to it.”

Steve remained quiet for a few moments, finishing up his drink and then standing. “I suppose I should let you go so you can see Pepper. I hope you guys have a good night.”

Tony stood as well, almost letting the blond leave, watching him go toward the elevator before calling out to him. “Steve?” When the other turned to look at him, he offered, “Don’t go?”

“But…” Steve began, stopping when Tony just shook his head and gestured at his couch. He came back, putting his shield down and after a moment’s hesitation, he began to take his shoes off, carefully unlacing them and settling them aside. He said nothing to Tony, knowing the other would speak up in his own time, realizing it was just one of those moments.

Eventually, the darker-haired man did decide to speak, his voice stronger than he’d thought it would be. “Pepper and I… we’re splits-ville. You are my company tonight.”

Steve curled up on the couch, pulling his feet up beside him. “Then… I’m sorry to hear that,” a total lie, “and I’m glad to be here.” At least the second half wasn’t a blatant mistruth. It’d been a few months since Steve had realized he was looking at Tony in a whole new light. Something about the other working in tandem with him had calmed their original anger toward one another, turned it toward something else entirely.

Tony sank down on the couch beside Steve, crossing one leg elegantly over the other. “It was bound to happen. It’s actually been a few weeks,” he admitted.

Long enough for Tony to move on, Steve supposed. There was probably at least another girl in his bed already, if not something more. He frowned a little and attempted to change the subject. “It’s good you had that other… thingy you use… to help with the power out there today.”

Tony stared at him for a moment, a perplexed look on his face. This was so unlike the other, trying to talk about the things he still didn’t understand well enough to even name them correctly. Somehow, someway, he was making the other uncomfortable with his prior topic. Then it hit him. Mr. spangle-pants himself was completely and utterly into him. His perplexed look turned to one of amusement. “I see…” he moved then, like a cat stalking its prey, body hovering over Steve, arms on either side of him, supporting his weight. “You want me all for yourself, don’t you, Steve?”

Instantly Steve’s back went rigid, his face going pale and then a distinct shade of red as he tried to sputter out an answer. “I… you… want even?! I never… you said… oh God!”

Tony took his chances, shifting one leg up between the other man’s thigh, leaning in so it brushed all the right places. “You protest too much… makes it real obvious there, Cap.”

Steve winced a little at his body’s immediate reaction to the other’s proximity. Yes… he definitely desired him, wanted him with all his being. But it just wasn’t right. The other was a total playboy and Steve didn’t want to be a pawn in his little game. No… he did, indeed, want Tony all to himself. He turned his face away, looking nothing if not ashamed.

“Hey,” Tony reached out, gently moving his face back to look at him. “No one ever said it was a bad thing. Besides,” he flashed him a cocky little look, “you can call this a birthday present. Anything you want from me, just ask it.”

Steve was sure there was a limit to that, but he wasn’t going to push it. He just closed his eyes and tried to steady his breath, desperate to keep his composure and maybe keep his dick from swelling in his already tight pants from Tony’s mere proximity.

It didn’t take long for Tony to grow tired of waiting. He had his own desires as well and right then, they amounted to Steve, given he was in front of him and frankly, the way he’d been looking at him for a while now just gave him all kinds of ideas. He shifted just enough to push his hand down over front of the other’s suit, finding his half-hard cock and running his thumb over it though the material. “Already getting hard thinking of what you want me to do…” he muttered out, no amount of a question in the words at all.

Cap let out a little cry, his hips jerking at the touch and Tony smirked at him. Obviously the other hadn’t been getting enough if that little could do this to him. But he’d take care of that soon enough, he decided. His hands moved to push at the material of the other’s clothing, his brows slowly knitting closer together. Where the hell was the way out of this thing, anyway?

Somehow even through all of his haze of instant desire to get whatever Tony was giving, Steve still realized the other was having issues finding his escape route through his suit. He pushed the other’s hand behind his back to the hidden zipper and then took a piece of initiative himself, reaching forward and quickly ridding Tony of his underwear, not all that surprised to find that the other wasn’t lying about his endowment.

Tony worked Caps’ suit open and then pulled it off his arms and torso, working it down his body and having to move around quite a bit to get it completely off and in the floor, leaving the other completely bare to his gaze. He yanked off his own tank top and then stood there, one hand trailing down over his own abdomen, grasping his cock when he arrived there and slowly stroking himself into hardness while Cap watched him, practically drooling. “Enjoying yourself, birthday boy?”

Cap didn’t say anything, his cheeks telling a good story for him with the slight tint of pink they’d taken on. His dick told a whole other story though, standing at attention between his legs, the tip glistening faintly in the dim light with his desire.

“You know,” Tony leaned down over him again, this time getting dangerously close to him given their current naked state. “You have to tell me what you want. Do you want me to suck you? Do you want to suck me? Maybe a good… thorough fucking?” The smirk that curved his lips told that he was utterly serious, no matter what it was, he was game for it right then.

Steve opened his mouth before he could even think about what he was going to say and words tumbled out, much to his own surprise. “I want you to… suck me.” He’d imagined those lips on his cock one too many times to turn down such an offer.

Tony was on his knees in record time, pushing Cap’s legs apart. He wasn’t very hesitant about anything, just leaning down and working up a good amount of spit in his mouth before he pressed his lips to the head of the other’s dick, starting to push down on him, his hands on his hips to keep him from bucking up into his mouth.

Steve threw his head back, a long moan leaving him as the other’s mouth descended on his dick. It was as much heaven as he remembered it being and he was more than happy to have the other doing this for him right then. He shuddered slightly, one hand coming down to rest in those dark locks as Tony began to work his magic, swirling his tongue and bobbing his head over his dick. His hips arched slightly, just flexing for the sake of doing so, his entire body humming with desire.

Tony didn’t take his time, just sucking him good and hard, doing what he knew he liked best when he got blown. The fastest way to relief was his signature. He’d never been an all-night kind of man.

The most warning he got was a loud, shocked sounding moan from Cap before his mouth was being filled by the other’s release, the other pushing his head down on him so he couldn’t pull back. He almost wanted to laugh. He wouldn’t have thought Steve would have it in him to force him to take his cum, but apparently he’d been so very wrong about that.

Once Cap let go of him, he slid up off his dick and licked his lips. Standing up, he smoothly let out, “My turn.” He put one leg on the couch and braced the other knee against the side rest, taking hold of the back of Steve’s head and pushing him down toward his crotch. He’d have made a comment about nothing being for free, but for once he wisely kept his mouth shut.

Steve didn’t resist, one hand wrapping around the base of Tony’s cock and the other resting on his hip as he leaned down and licked over the other man’s dick before he slid his mouth down the rigid shaft, sort of enjoying the feeling of it. He let out a small moan, Tony grunting in response as he started to try to duplicate the motions Tony had used on him.

Within a few minutes, Tony was simply holding Steve’s head in place, thrusting in and out of his mouth, the other keeping him partially at bay with both his hand on his hip and around the base of his cock. But he didn’t mind, didn’t even argue it at all, simply doing what he needed to do to get off, working with what he had. When he started to cum, he simply pushed in and remained there, Steve stroking him to ease it along.

As soon as he was done, he slipped out of his mouth and moved to settle on the couch next to the other man. He smirked at him, his eyes full of mirth. “Happy Birthday to the oldest man I’ve ever blown.” He winked at the other. “You still look great for ninety, by the way.”

Cap just shook his head, having expected something equally as ribbing from the other at some point, getting up and starting to put his clothing back on. He thought to himself as he did that he could sort of get used to that sort of ribbing if it meant he’d get something like this out of it every once in a while.

**The End**


End file.
